Forum:Comments (archive)
I don't care how good his covers are, he's a jerk. You can't offer a bit of constructive criticism without him throwing it back in your face. If you say "hey, I think Clara isn't pronouncing the r in comprendi" he goes "There are 3 voices singing this and if you hear compendi then you need to clean your ears." Or if you say "this usage of Sweet Ann isn't as good as your previous usages" he goes "are you a professional musician? I thought not. When you become a professional musician then you can talk to me about the usage of my vocaloids." Besides, bakyaan has the better covers with the Spanish Vocaloids and when you offer criticism he replies in nice ways. May 23, 2012 by 24.16.50.207 Angel Emfrbl I think half the problem is, Giuseppe is used to having lots of critism from indivduals who barely know what their talking about, or other similair level of issues. Plus, the language thing makes it harder for him to convey himself 100%. Plus, the Vocaloid software itself still needs a lot of work, in the original version she may have sounded out the correct letters, however, in tuning process, etc, sometimes you loose elements of sound. Happens pretty much with all Vocaloids and depending on vocal type, depends on how bad it is. I have critised him myself a few times, he was fairly polite to me and explained a few things I didn't even know myself. Once such case when I pointed out Ann was scratchy and he explained it was down to the filter's effects he tried to make Ann sound a particular tone. His following song was much better and there was a lot less scratchiness to her vocals. Edit; Also worth noting that r sounds in general are difficult for Vocaloids. It tends to leave the sound like a Japanese r at times, so its something particularly famous for the Vocaloid software. For example, in engloids the wrd "dream" or "sacred" can have their r sounds either dominating the vocal or barely heard ("sacred" causes Tonio to glitch a bit). I guess its somewhat the same for the Espanloids, though I have no idea how much its likely their affected. May 23, 2012 by Angel Emfrbl 24.16.50.207 But he doesn't have to be a complete jerk about it. He's been rude to me because I just said that Clara doesn't pronounce her r. If you've read other people's comments he's also rude to them. May 23, 2012 by 24.16.50.207 Angel Emfrbl Yeah I won't disagree he lacks tact in dealing with others. However, a lot of it is as I said, at this point he is just used to idiots or non-constructive critism. If you go back to older works he spoke less but was more polite. I have some respect for him though for being the one to state how much people care for design more then vocal at times. He often speaks a lot of the concerns I have myself. May 23, 2012 by Angel Emfrbl 24.16.50.207 Ya, I've noticed that. He was actually nicer back in his older videos. I agree with him on the whole "vocal over image" thing. His works are great and I'm sure he's only that way because as you stated he's had to put up with biased weaboos, etc. May 23, 2012 by 24.16.50.207 174.255.126.121 I find it funny how you guys have a problem with Giuseppe, yet no one has a problem with sango312. She's super conceited. She thinks she's the best person in the world because her Vocaloid/UTAU covers are just AMAZING (they're not), and that Neko is the best UTAU cover in the world. And also she thinks she's so cool because she has a -P name and because she's part of VocaTone, but she's not. Um, stop showing off. -_- She's also pretty rude to everyone because she thinks she's the Queen of the World and she is the first human being to be labeled as Perfect. -_- Trust me, sango is an even bigger jerk than Giuseppe, you have no idea. August 8, 2012 by 174.255.126.121 Sango312 For the person who is talking about me: Most people don't have a problem with me because I'm not as terrible as you make me out to be. And I'm having a hard time understanding where you got such a hate for me from. If I ever talk high of my self I'm always being sarcastic because I'm not perfect in the least and I don't think anything of my covers or UTAU. It's just something I love doing for a fun pass time. While I can sometimes be caught in a bad mood and not be as nice as I can, I really don't mean to be. I don't expect everyone to like me, but I'd like a second chance for the things I've done wrong. I am human, I make mistakes just like everyone else and I am truly sorry for whatever I've done to upset you. August 31, 2012 by Sango312 Angel Emfrbl Sango's not as bad as Matt has been in the past, and even Matt's not the worst out there. CNSE did a lot worst then most in the MMD part of the Vocaloid and UTAU fandoms. August 31, 2012 by Angel Emfrbl